waftcamfandomcom-20200215-history
Records: The Timeline
The first odd occurrences were recorded in 1365. Across Eurasia, minor events transpired in Rome, Jerusalem, Medina, Bihar and in particular, Nanjing. This was already a superstitious world, but now there were sets of phenomena that were widely witnessed and measured. Generally non-destructive, the world rolled with it. From a historical view, actions and results unfolded nearly identical to the original timeline. In two short years, by 1367, small deviations had been introduced that affected the timing of events seemingly unrelated. Nobody alive would notice; things were unfolding logically, as far as they were concerned. Only observers of the original timeline – you – would note something was different. By 1370, the strange events were increasing in regularity and intensity. Beyond the standard superstitions of the day, these came to be known in Western Europe as the Incidence of Incidents. Around the world, though, from market streets to the royal courts, from benign to malevolent – every language on earth had an equivalent phrase for The Odd Things That Were Happening. The following timeline features events focuses on the rise of the biggest changes from the outside observers point of view. The major dynamic sphere starts in western Europe and spread outward, picking up momentum from a chain of events that was inextricably tied into the global phenomena. For context, click on the individual years for the world events, as well as more detail on local events. Key Events and Developments 1367 * January: the birth of''' Richard of Bordeaux''' * January: Ferdinand I becomes King of Portugal. * April: Battle of Nájera; Castile: Pedro + the English defeat Henry II + the French. * October: Pope Urban V makes the first attempt to move the Papacy back to Rome. 1368 * Chartering: the Guild of Surgeons Within the City of London. 1369 * March: Pedro of Castile loses the Battle of Montiel to Henry II. * May: Charles V of France renounces the Treaty of Brétigny, resuming war with England. * August: the death of Queen Philippa of Hainault. * December: localized Welsh rebellion against England (financed by France). 1370 * Stricken: 'Edward ''of Woodstock contracts dysentery. * '''September: The Siege of Limoges is launched. * September: Edward of Angoulême''' survives the plague.' '1371' * '''March:' Prince Edward of Woodstock surrenders administration of Aquitaine and returns to England. * June: In England, Richard brings big brother Edward into the fold... 1372 * May: '''Localized Welsh rebellion, part two. * '''June: '''the Battle of La Rochelle results in loss of English control of the Channel. * '''July: Richard announces he's on Merlin's road to the arcane. 1373 * June: The Anglo-Portuguese alliance is signed. * Bristol, in England, is made an independent county. * The Arcane: After a year of secret R&D, encouragement: they're not dead yet. 1374 * April: English writer Geoffrey Chaucer makes waves in the wine. * Pandemic: a form of the Great Plague returns to Europe. * Life Prep: Edward (9) and Richard (7) demonstrate wisdom beyond their years. Also, Glow Stones... 1375 * January: the "Jesuits" reveal themselves at the English Royal Court. * June: 'the ''Treaty of Bruges provides temporary peace between England and France. * '''August: Richard recruits and trains 5 into his own Order of Merlin cadre. By August, he acknowledges the group, and some of their projects, not the least of which include recreating Excalibur. 1376 * The Brothers' Court Assault: The Dynamic Duo delight courtiers – and keep them honest. * March: '''the Treaty of Bruges is extended a year * '''April: '''the ''Long Parliament'' * 'May: '''the ''Miraculous Recovery of Crown Prince Edward of Woodstock * '''August: House Plantagenet founds the Royal Company ''(RC) * '''September: '''Prince Edward appoints John Wycliffe liaison to the Church (kicking off the English Reformation and the reorganization of ''House Plantagenet management). * October: founded Office of Works/Royal Architect * December: founded Royal Academy of Natural Philosophies (RANP) 1377 * January: The Royal Order of Merlin (ROM) is chartered * February: The Golden Parliament * March: 'Resumption of negotiations with France * '''May: '''Pope Gregory XI condemns John Wycliffe * '''June: '''the Death of Edward III; accession of Edward IV, including the presentation of ''Excalibur. * '''July: after Joan's coronation, and supporting developments, King Edward charters the Royal Arms. * August: England repels French invasion at Battle of Arundel. * September: First Royal Company Galleon christened * October: RC intros Birth Control, RANP intros'' Pendulum Clocks; Crown introduces 'Tax Stamps' * '''November:' ROM intros Magical Motors * December: Vernacular Bibles distributed on Christmas 1378 * January: Scream of the Spectres; ''after: Archbishop of Canterbury recalled to Rome. * '''February:' discovery of the World Microscopic. * March: England bans the Inquisition. * April: London's Apocalypse. * May: The Crown holds a parliamentary After-Action while the ROM spins off a new commercial arm. * June: England sends maritime message to France/Castile; Aquitaine retakes Poitiers. * July: John of Gaunt requests assistance vs Castile; Charles V recruits across Europe vs magic. * August: Aquitaine SA takes Anjou/Maine; French recruitment drives new schism into Europe. * September: Capture of Lawgoch sparks Welsh dialogue; Learning goes wide in London/Bordeaux. * October: Calais attacks claim 1,200 civilian lives; Aquitaine breaks siege of Calais. * November: Aquitaine certifies Maine Regiment; Plantagenet federalizes counties/shires * December: Prince Rick recalled to assist Regency; St. George lands in Brittany, takes Normandy 1379 * January: Edwards take Picardy, Artois, Flanders; In England, highs and lows of magic: ** Magic 1: Prince Rick unveils Wandstone, an arcane academy just north of London. ** Magic 2: York reports fields of Silvery Spheres floating through everything. * February: Edwards take Luxembourg; Rick travels to York (Point of Quote); Burning Frogs of Cairo * March: Edwards take Champagne, turn to Paris; Aquitaine rediscovers Azores, founds Atlantis * April: Amidst more incidence of incidents, the Treaty of Paris concludes the cross-channel war, surprisingly subordinating House Valois rather than destroying it. ** The Edwards, victory in hand but haunted by events, withdraw to England ** A key Treaty of Paris section: Aquitaine elevated to a Kingdom ** Philip the Bold accepts diminished role in new House Valois, Burgundy in transition to Arelat * May: The Polite Conquest: Kingdom of Arelat re-founded; RANP: calculating machines * June: Arelat (Burgundy) expands to the south; John of Gaunt assumes Castile * July: Kingdom of Italy under Joanna; Navarre falls to Aquitaine; Rupert I (HRE) petitions for peace * August: '''Noble House of Plantagenet granted baronies; CCC finishes Cavalon (S. Isle of Man) * '''September: ''Plantagenet gates open in Calais/Dover''; English RA expands by 3 regiments * October: 'Welsh diplomacy at Cavalon, RANP Europa maps revealed * '''November: '''English explorers set off for global circumnavigation; New English RAs stage for Scotland * '''December: '''Scotland revisits the Treaty of Berwick; English baronage ''Request for Reconfirmation '''1380 * January: 'Scotland A&R crucible; Edward+Caterina wed; ''Astronomy replaces Astrology * '''February: RANP secret New World mapping; Irish seek English audience; Rick+Anne betrothed * March: Prince Edward accedes as King of Scotland; Irish dialogue; Ghosts (?) in Winchelsea * April: Ireland united as one kingdom; Aquitaine unveils own Magna Carta * May: 'English Magna Carta; the Magus brings peace to Prague * '''June: 'Almost United Britannia; Scots and Arelat adopt Magna Carta * '''July: '''Ireland + MC-United Britannia; Sicily to Italy; Plantagenet assumption of Achaea * '''August: Castile adopts a version of the New Magna Carta; Papal transfers German bishoprics to NP * September: Charles V dies; Papal outreach to Eastern Orthodox/Judea * October: RANP/SA establishes Kaskaskia; Atlanta founds Forest Islands west of Gibraltar * November: Noble Plantagenet coordinates'' Commonwealth of the Magna Carta (CMC) * '''December:' Noble Plantagenet adopts Aztecs/Mayans; Plantagenet unifies Achaea/Morea. 1381 * January: Richard reaches age of majority, weds Anne in Bohemia; Discovery rounds the bend * February: Aquitaine + France = Magna Carta, Explorer rounds the bend, CMC annexes Prussia * March: Westminster Palace finished; WestHem ImFeds formed; Magna Carta Italia+CMC * April: NP March Duchies between Aztec-Mayan border; England cedes France to Aquitaine * May: RISE'' of the ''ORKS; OM invents Frozen Smoke * June: Magical AI on the cusp of going wide; Bohemia+CMC; Explorer reaches the Red Sea * July: CMC AoC certified for operations; Dire Bears in the Western Hemisphere * August: Western Hemisphere trade; Aztecs adopt the Magna Carta * September: NP establishes Levant kingdoms of Israel and Zion; Explorer reaches Basra * October: Mayans adopt the Magna Carta; AAA north of Bayonne * November: Rods of Water now sold in CMC; UB joins CMC * December: Orks spotted in the north of Western Hemisphere; CMC patents help tech go wide 1382 * January: The Treaty of Warsaw; Magical AI developing automaton labor * February: the Crown of France returns to Charles VI; Catholic-Eastern Orthodox reunification * March: the Elegant Betrothal (Charles + Mary of Hungary); Ming entourage arrives from China * April: Austria + Germany; Culture+music; WestHem: Shoshutes-Kaskaskia growth * May: 'the '''Altercation of the Angels; Germany joins CMC; ''HMS Discovery reaches Japan * June: '''Churches in chaos; Shaking of Kilkenny (Irish blast) * '''July: Reconquista peacefully completed; Magical automation spreads via Royal Arms * August: Ceuta+NP; Orks of the West reach Great Lakes * September: Automaton market grows (even outside CMC); Rise of the Druids * October: '''The Semi-Circumnavigation'; ''Pax Europa; "Wand Calls" popularized in London * November: more schools in Europe; Gunning for the Magus (assassination attempt) * December: Egypt oddly hot market for automatons; China conveys fall of the Yuan 1383 * January: Chinese OM SA reaches Henan; magical audio; Iberia: merger of Aragon into Castile * February: Merger of Portugal into Iberia; Prince Edmund takes Byzantine/Thrace * March: First full circumnavigation; magic construction comes full-circle; Henan expands * April: First easterly circumnavigation; Royal Republic of Olympus * May: the Discord of Heaven sows fear; magical refrigeration invented; Chinese undead studied * June: Opening the Sinai canal; Inca Royal Republic formed in lower Western Hemisphere * July: food logistics sparks calorization+; Henan adopts Magna Carta; Gates of Brissac open in Anjou * August: Eschatus; "sky cultures" evolve under the battles; Chinese undead-plague now curable * September: the war of the fallen brings angel combat to surface; first human flight (balloon) * October: Henan joins the CMC; Healing Potions (arcane formulation) for sale * November: General Use Cleaning Wands; NP assumes Xining (central Chinese region) * December: first magical human flight; Viking Vortex as Ricardian crown causes early Kalmar Union 1384 * January: Astronomy discloses celestial imperfections; * February: Lights over Giza, Egypt; * March: Mobile portaling developed; * April: Discovery of Rubber; * May: Abyssinia allies with Zion; * June: OM discovers next-level transmutation; * July: the Battle of Moon's Shadow; * August: '''OM begins the Aegis of Gaia; * '''September: rise of the Cults; * October: '''the Portal of the Mists; * '''November: Western Druids change mega-fauna approach; * December: the rise of New York; 1385 * January: the Portal of Light * February: * March: * April: '''the Portal of Darkness * '''May: CMC offers bounties for incident reports; * June: * July: * August: * September: * October: * November: ''' * '''December: 1386 * January: * February: * March: * April: * May: Aegis of Gaia testing begins * June: * July: * August: * September: * October: * November: * December: ' '1387 * January: * February: * March: * April: Starfall; Rain of Fire. Destruction of London, Sahara, Siberia, Indian Ocean rim. * May: * June: * July: * August: * September: * October: * November: * December: 1388 * January: * February: * March: * April: * May: * June: * July: * August: * September: Bearer of the Eldritch Light * October: * November: * December: 1389 * January: * February: * March: ''' * '''April: * May: * June: * July: the Campaign Begins * August: ''' * '''September: * October: * November: * December: Category:Hall of Records